


Hostage

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - iZombie Fusion, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Gold's fake and real love hurts, but nothing hurts when I'm alone. When you're with me and we're alone [FSK iZombie AU]
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Florchis ships it all [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Kudos: 11





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everythinghappensforareason17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/gifts).



There is nothing like walking among the living without being one of them to teach you about appreciating life, Fitz has discovered.

His mourning is never-ending: it’s about food and it’s about sex, but it’s also about closeness, about realizing you are now alone in the world (or even worse: that the ones that are in the same as you don’t deserve to be called people). Ever since the day he was turned, there had been nothing but loss. Letting Daisy go was the lowest low in the rampage downhill of his whole life.

And then there was Jemma. Jemma and understanding, Jemma and hope, Jemma and trust. And then Daisy elbowed her way into his life again, and Fitz was hit with the undeniable truth that his love for her hadn’t dimmed a bit, and probably never would.

He might still be a zombie, but a zombie with two girlfriends is better by any standard.

There are still plenty of things he can’t do: he has to be really careful with his hands to avoid any risk of scratching them; he can’t eat any food they make (or he can, but it feels like a waste when he can’t taste it); he can’t have most forms of sex with them. But there are a lot of ways to be alive that he has unearthed- ha ha, living dead jokes, they never get old- with them: a cup of tea warming up your hands and nose on an icy morning; getting to touch a comforting, beating chest when you wake up from a nightmare; turning up the volume of the radio and spinning them both around crazily while they sing along to a song to the top of their lungs.

The world outside is still grim and cruel, there is still a terrible shadow of danger looming over them, Fitz doesn’t fool himself. But while he is home and Jemma fights with him over medical shows until she gets red in the face and Daisy wears a hoodie over her pajamas because he likes to slip his hands inside the pocket when he hugs her from behind, well. He might be dead but he definitely feels alive.


End file.
